1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition and an ink jet recording method using the same.
2. Related Art
There has been an ink composition known in the related art, including a dye as a coloring material. The ink composition including a dye as a coloring material is used in a variety of fields, and according to the field, it is required to perform recording an image having excellent balance between color developing density and color. The color developability or the color of the image recorded by using the ink composition is often attributed to the dye included in the ink composition. Therefore, the dye included in the ink composition can provide a recorded image with excellent color developability, and it is required to have excellent balance of the colors in order to obtain an image having a desired color.
On the other hand, the ink composition is used in various applications, and may be employed in some cases in, for example, an ink jet recording method. The ink jet recording method is a method in which liquid droplets of the ink composition are ejected from an ink jet recording head or the like, and the liquid droplets are adhered onto a recording medium, so as to perform image recording.
The image obtained by the ink jet recording method is used under various types of environments. For example, an image provided outdoors is allowed to be irradiated with solar light or the like, or to be exposed to a gas in the atmosphere (for example, ozone, nitrogen oxides, sulfur oxides, and the like). The image placed in such an environment may have temporary reduction in the color density due to decomposition of a dye or the like included in the ink composition that is used for forming an image in some cases. In this regard, it is described that a dye having good light resistance, gas resistance, or the like is added to an ink composition in JP-A-2006-176585.
However, an image recorded using the above-described ink composition may not have excellent balance between color developability and color or may not have reduction in light resistance and gas resistance in some cases. Further, in the case of storing the ink composition as described above, the dye may be decomposed in the ink composition, which leads to reduction in the storage stability of the ink composition in some cases.